


Have you seen her?

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: I know the answer though...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Have you seen her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stretch802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stretch802/gifts).

"

I

have to

need to

want to

must

ask you, if you have seen this girl.

I know the answer though.

You haven't.

You

have to

need to

want to

must

look past a piece of paper with her face on it.

How could a few lines describe this girl? I can't even try.

No one can see, what I see.

One look into those hazel eyes, I'm lost, don't know, who I am anymore.  
What's my purpose in life, other than to be with her?

I deperately need to, want to, show you what I see, tell you, what I feel, when I hug this girl.

How could a piece of paper show you, how much I crave this woman, when she is not near me?

What act could I put on, what play do I rehearse, that would come remotely close, to the magic we have?

I couldn't demonstrate the support and security I experience, when she wakes up next to me, even though I want to.

No one but me, can tell you how deeply she can love and how deeply she can be loved back.

Without her is not an option.  
Without her, I do not want to be.

I

have to

need to

want to

must

ask you, if you have seen this girl.

I know the answer though.

You haven't.

But thank you all, for coming to our engagement party anyways.

"


End file.
